Kuzan Godheart
Kuzan is one of the latest members of the Thousand Lions Guild and one of the main protagonist of The Wild Fang Project. He is recognized as the most destructive member of the guild, and is sometimes confused for an S Class Wizard. Appearance Kuzan is a tall and muscular young man that always has a smile on his face. He has clear dark skin with silver hair that flows backwards, with glowing sea green eyes. He wears an array of clothing, most common is a green hoodie over a black tank top, black cargo shorts and black and green combat boots. Personality Kuzan is a very confident and random person. He acts on instinct rather than reason, and never knows what he's gonna do next. Kuzan is a very friendly person, even to his opponents. He seems to not care about most things, and is thick skinned, not letting any insult get to him. Although friendly he is highly competitive. He doesn't like to lose, but will accept it. Some describe him as a walking contradiction. History Kuzan was born into a happy family. His mother was a Mage doing jobs for the local guilds, his father was a general in the kings army. He had everything he could've wanted. As an only child he sometimes grew lonely and tried to go with one of his parents on their jobs but was refused, each time they stated It's too dangerous Kuzan." So he tried his hand at making some friends. None of which would be able to keep up with his zaniness as a young child. By age 13, Kuzan had it all. A place to live. Money. He was well known, but he was still lonely. He wanted a place where he belonged. When he arrived home he was told that his father died in battle and his mother was paralyzed. She came home and was out of work for a while. Their expenses kept piling up, with nothing they could do. Taking the opportunity, Kuzan pleaded to his mother to teach him magic. Her magic. She finally agreed when they were evicted from heir home. In good hearts, close relatives took them in and his training began there. In a matter of 2 years, Kuzan learned Heavenly Body Magic and it's basic spells. By age 15 he set out on his own, traveling the world doing odd jobs for people, still testing the limits of his abilities. With each successful job he sent back half of his profit to his mother in Oak Town. He continued this until his 17th birthday when he returned to Oak Town. He reunited with his mother to see her condition has gotten better. She was starting to walk again and he was happy for her. He stayed there for a few months trying to decide what to do next until his mother told him that he could join the new guild. In a act of curiosity, Kuzan joined the guild and has been a staple as one of their strongest. Magic and Abilities Due to his extensive training during his travels, Kuzan now has amazing amounts of stamina and endurance. He can keep fighting not showing a sign of fatigue. In addition to his stamina, his strength increased as well. He can punch through large boulders and go hand to hand with natural heavyweights. Heavenly Body Magic Since he was a child he's seen his mother use this to get her jobs done. So when she finally agreed to let him try it out he was quite proficient. He got the movements but couldn't master the spells he hasn't seen which constantly sent him back to the basics. At the moment he can use the standard spells and has even created some of his own. Relationships Kuzan is very fond of each and every member of the Thousand Lions Guild, stating that they are his brothers and sisters. He prefers to not think of any of them as useless, or weak, always trying to lift their spirits. Arcane Iblus Arcane and Kuzan joined the guild around the same time so as the new guys they stuck together. As time went by they became great friends and rivals, now known as the destructive force behind the Thousand Lions. Since the beginning of their friendship they've always butted heads, but trusted each other in risky jobs and quests. Leo Souleon Kuzan and Leo were polar opposites, Anything one came up with the other strongly disagreed. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Mage Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Thousand Lions